


The 5 Times Leonard insults Spock + the 1 Time He doesn't

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Star Trek, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Legend of Zelda Reference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: 5 times Leonard insults Spock plus the 1 time he doesn't





	The 5 Times Leonard insults Spock + the 1 Time He doesn't

1

Kirk hears arguing coming for Leonard's room.

At first he was going to go in, but then he decided not to when he heard Bones yell, "Shut up you hobgoblin!"

He walks away with a smile on his face. _Lover's quarrel_.

* * *

 

2

Spock raises an eyebrow, "Doctor, I predict that that particular outcome has only a 44.95% chance of occurring."

Leonard yells, "What are you Spock, a computer?!" as he walks away.

* * *

 

3

It was Christmas and Kirk had convinced Spock to wear the elf costume because he thought it would, "Be adorable."

Kirk had decided to dress as Santa.

When Leonard sees Spock in the elf costume, all he says is, "You look like a green blooded elf."

* * *

 

4

Kirk and the rest of the crew can hear Spock and Leonard fighting down the hall.

Uhura sighs, “What are they fighting about this time?”

Kirk shrugs, “Who knows?”  

 

Spock and Leonard continue fighting.

Suddenly they hear, “Shut up you green blooded Hylian!” “

"Hylian, Doctor?”  

 

Kirk sits in his chair with an amused look on his face, while the rest of the crew look at each other and shrug.

* * *

 

5

It's Halloween and everyone on the Enterprise decided to wear a costume.

For "some reason" Kirk had suggested to Spock that he dress up like a hobgoblin.

Leonard took one look at Spock in the costume, smiled, and said, "Wow, Spock. Now you really do look like a green blooded hobgoblin."

Spock smiled at Leonard, "Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

 

+1

Leonard sees Spock walking down the hallway.

As Spock walks past Leonard says with a wink, "Lookin' good, Spock."

Spock blushes, "Thank you, Leonard."


End file.
